To Be Continued
by AlanaBaby24
Summary: I DONT OWN THIS! WARNING LEMONS


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"  
>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: center; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"To Be Continuedspan/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" It had been months since my almost-life taking wreck, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" was really /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" pissed at me for that. How could he blame me though? I had forgotten my mothers death date. It seemed as all I was, was a big fuck up. I had to see her, Jake had sent me white tulips so I had the flowers. All I had to was get there. I was drunk. I was pissed. I almost did it. I almost drove my way through /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"lybrith/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;", straight and fast. But I seen /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"face. I heard /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"voice. It wasn't Jake, Takumi, or even the Colonel. It was /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;". My innocent and helpless /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;". So I s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"natched/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" the emergency brakes. I didn't tense up. I didn't scream. I just took a deep breath and cried. I didn't stop crying until The Eagle found me. He didn't even give me the look of doom, he was to sympathetic. He let me off with a warning and after we went to the hospital; he dropped me off at /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" room. He opened the door and wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried. He was my punching bag. The next morning I ended it with Jake. I was his trophy. Nothing more. So this summer instead of heading back to Vine Station, Alabama. I'm going back to Florid/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" with /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;". His parents surprised him with a car not to long after Christmas. So we're driving back now. My feet propped on the open window, my electric blue painted toes in the wind. My blue jean shorts stopping a little above the middle of my thigh and my favorite peach tank top on. I lean over and grab the lit cigarette from /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" mouth and begin to smoke it. He looks at me and says through smiling lips, "I'm glad you don't smoke as fast."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;""I'm glad you give a shit." I say smiling back at him. He grabs my ha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"d which throws/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" me slightly off guard. I haven't gotten used to this much tender affection yet/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;". I slowly take his and in mine as I flick the cigarette butt out the window. "Are we there yet?!" I asked for what seemed to be the millionth time./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;""No, Alaska. We have 10 more minutes." I sighed. And began to speak again, "What if they don't like me?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" looked at me annoyed, "they will." I didn't reply. I just looked out into the foreign land I was now in./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;""Alaska," /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" addressed me some few minutes later, "we're here." I excitedly bounded from the car, grabbing my bags. "That's weird. My parents car isn't here." We bounded up the steps to his large home as he unlocked the door, I looked around at the beautiful Florid/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"a. I had never much been out of Vine Station. Florida is not Alaska but its still damn far from home, my home that was so full of gho/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"sts. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" tugging on my arm brought me back to where I wanted to be. "Mom? Dad?" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" voice echoed through out the house. I set my bags down at the door and began looking around. I walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;""Uh, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" you might want to come see this."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Dear /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" and Alaska,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Sorry we aren't there but we found some really good deals to go back to Paris. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" we trust you to cook or at least order for Miss Alaska. We also trust that Alaska is /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"wayyyyy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" out of your league. No offence. We'll be back in a week./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Love,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Mom/span/span span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Dad/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;"span class="SCX14810510" /spanbr class="SCX14810510" /spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;""Well /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;", looks like we're alone for a few days."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" His arms slid around my waist as he seductively whispered in my ear, "To be continued?" I bit my lip and turned around and began kissing his lips. He had gotten better at this, oh God, so much better. I pulled away enough to whisper back,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;""To be continued." He let me go and shut the door and locked it. He came back through the kitchen and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the house into his bed room where he shut and locked the door there too. He pulled me on the bed, I straddled my legs on either side of him, his hands on hips. I reconnected our lips, pulling my fingers through his soft hair. His thumbs tracing light circles on my hips, slightly going under my tank top.I don't know where this sexually educated /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" came from but damn I like it. I slowly tugged off his shirt. Breaking our lip contact to kiss the newly exposed skin. I gently bit his neck, being rewarded with a soft moan. His hands slid further up my top. He lightly traced the outline of my bra. It suddenly became entirely to hot for all the clothes I had on. I pulled off my tank top and unbuttoned my shorts. I looked at /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" then, making sure this is how far he wanted to go. Without answering me h/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"e placed me in the middle of his big king size bed. He pulled off my shorts and made a trail of kisses from my stomach up to i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"n between my breast. He tried to unclasp my bra, but failed. I laughed gently, "It happens." I reached behind me and smoothly unclasped my bra. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Pudge/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" pulled the straps then taking it off of me entirely and throwing it off somewhere in the room. I then kissed my skin gently squeeze my boobs making me arch my back and moan. He smiled at this and continually my body leaving kisses and bites marks in his wake. He slowly removed my underwear and went down on me. I instantly moaned at his warm breath over my bundle of nerves. I arched to meet his lips and he went down. Teasing and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"licking me. I moaned and pulled his face back up to mine. "Sex. Now." was all I could gasp out/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" of/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" me./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;" He pulled his pants and boxers down and hovered over me. "This is going to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"hu/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;""/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;"Shhhh/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;". Alaska. I'll be gentle. I studied on how to do this." I nodded my head and calmly breathed as he pushed in slowly and carefully to make sure it didn't hurt. I gasped when he was all the way in. He kissed my lips as he began to move in me. Making us moan and sweat. He picked up pace and I clawed down his back. He pulled out and finished./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;""I do believe you're the best virgin I've EVER had sex with." I kissed his cheek, "that felt amazing."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX14810510" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX14810510" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX14810510" style="line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 12pt; font-style: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX14810510" style="background-color: inherit;""My parents went to Paris for the second time and I fucked Alaska for the first. I hope not the last." I laughed softly and curled up beside him and slept good, for the first time in a long time./span/span/p  
>div


End file.
